


First Night In

by heartstarmagick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Frottage, Hickies, M/M, PWP, Scents & Smells, if that's a thing, sniff kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin gets quarters of his own and invites Mike to hang out. Scotch gets brought out and shenanigans ensue. </p>
<p>"Erwin felt Mike's lips move lower, to a place that would be safely protected by his shirt. "Do you think they'd wonder who gave it to you?" Mike smirked as he began biting and suckling once more. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167023) by [heartstarmagick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick). 



> A sort of prequel/companion piece for History, though you don't need to read it for this to make sense (or vice versa)

It was the first night that Erwin had his own living quarters. It was small and he didn't feel all the random artwork they had stuck on the wall suited him at all, but it was _his_  and a place to really call home.

So, of course, he invited Mike over to visit because why be alone when he can have the company of his best friend?

Mike was impressed and that made Erwin pleased, finding himself to be a natural host and happy whenever his guests were comfortable. He opened up his fancy liquor cabinet and pulled out probably too much of his best scotch and, well...

Several glasses later, Erwin's laughs got flirtier and their bodies had been drawn closer. One more glass and Mike was resting against the older man and murmuring that he liked when his hair was played with. Erwin finished his glass, pulled Mike into his lap and obliged him without skipping a beat. Mike closed his scotch-heavy eyes, resting his head beside Erwin's neck on his shoulder and inhaling deeply. "You are my favorite person to spend time with," Mike murmured, not opening his eyes.

Erwin smiled, "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

Mike chuckled lowly, "Your pheremones are fun. You always smell delicious." His hand drifted from Erwin's chest to his neck, letting fingertips brush under the collar of his t-shirt to taste his collarbone. Blond eyelashes fluttered together and Mike murmured something else but his facial hair had brushed against Erwin's skin just the right way and he couldn't hold back a soft moan.

"Your lap's getting a lot less comfortable," Mike smirked, shifting and moving his hand to Erwin's jaw.

Erwin apologized and opened his eyes, letting the hand occupied with blond locks move quietly past his ear and settled on his neck as ice-blue eyes flickered to Mike's lips for a moment too long. That just made Mike smirk even more. "You know," he said, moving so he was straddling the slightly shorter man, taking care to roll his hips against Erwin's. "Your bed needs to be broken in and we're drunk and can't keep our hands off each other so what the fuck."

Blond brows raised in gentle surprise--it had been on his mind but he hadn't actually thought out how he'd get there, nor did he imagine Mike would make the first move. "I think that's a good idea," he said before realizing it. The word vomit continued, "I've never done this before, though. I don't know what to expect. I'm not sure what to do next, either."

"You don't worry about what to do next. I'll do all the work. You've had a busy day leading already." Mike said, running his fingers through Erwin's hair. "Do you trust me?"

A smile turned the corners of the elder's mouth, "You're humanity's strongest. If there's anyone in the world I know I can trust, it's you."

Mike rolled his eyes, smirking and getting up and helping Erwin up. Erwin lead Mike to his bedroom and closed the door behind him out of habit. Mike was already stripping off his shirt and Erwin laughed as he took off his own. He could feel Mike's eyes all over his broad chest and abs an he bit his lip, turning around to take his pants off.

"You've got such a nice ass, Erwin." That earned a little smile from the blue-eyed man, happy that he had turned around and shown him.

Erwin stripped down to his boxers before laying on the bed, on his back, his hardness incredibly visible. Mike licked his lips as he looked the other man over, removing his clothes but keeping on his boxer briefs. "Do you have any lube?"

"First drawer. It'll be within reach."

Mike shifted closer to the head of the bed, reaching into the drawer once he'd opened it and almost instantly pulling out what he was looking for. He set it down beside them, shifting again and carefully taking off Erwin's boxers. Erwin wasn't shy and felt himself relax even more as Mike's strong, firm hand wrapped around his length and gave him a few strokes.

The man on top dipped his head lower and Erwin closed his eyes, expecting to feel a mouth on his hardness but instead he felt a nose burying itself in his pubes, inhaling more deeply than when he had felt the same appendage at his neck.

Erwin opened his eyes, blinking and glancing down at Mike who began stroking Erwin once more. "Male arousal may be my favorite smell in the entire world." Mike planted deceptively gentle kisses along Erwin's sizeable length. "I love it, I love everything about it. I could spend so much time with just my face buried in your groin." His tongue made an appearance, licking along the underside of the cock before him and moaning. "The release of pheromones is highest here. Do you know much about them?"

"I know a little bit," Erwin said, reaching and running a hand through Mike's hair. "They're sort of like hormones, yes? Some animals detect them with their sense of smell. Yours is so acute that you can detect mine."

Mike nodded, "Yours in particular have been enticing. In fact, I had always secretly hoped post-mission hook ups would happen while you're still all sweaty, before you showered. Your musk would be so overwhelming I could probably drown in it and fuck Erwin, you have the biggest cock I've ever seen besides mine."

Erwin's eyes got wider and wider as Mike spoke, not used to hearing anyone talk that way about him. "I had no idea," he murmured, smiling a little. "I'm glad we're getting the opportunity. Perhaps next mission I'll come find you before I shower."

"Please do. The sweatier you are the better. Scents that overwhelm me are my favorites. Though right now I think we both have something to take care of." His hand went to wrap around Erwin's cock, stroking a few more times before shifting and coating his fingers with lube, gently pushing one in. Erwin opened his legs a little wider, relaxing and moaning almost right away which surprised Mike. The younger worked a few more fingers in before slicking up his cock and easing the tip of his cock into Erwin's still-tight entrance.

"It's going to hurt," Mike warned, kneeling and rubbing Erwin's thigh. He moaned again and the slightly larger man smiled, taking Erwin by the hips and driving just a little more of himself into his dear friend. "Tell me if you need me to stop, okay?"

"Y-yes," Erwin said, nodding and wrapping both arms around Mike and groaning. "It hurts but I want more."

Mike got about three-quarters of the way inside before Erwin grunted and asked to give him a few minutes before he went any further. Mike nodded and kissed Erwin's neck, feeling the man under him shudder deeply. "You like that?"

Erwin nodded and whined that he did. Mike liked seeing him in this position and decided to try biting. The biting made the moans a little louder and Mike felt a gentle tugging on his hair. The man on top smirked, "Would you prefer I leave a mark where you can cover it?"

"Yes please, I have a meeting tomorrow and I don't want--well..."

Mike laughed, "Can you imagine that? A nice dark hickey on your neck on a meeting day?"

"I can only imagine the embarrassment and the never ending stares."

Erwin felt Mike's lips move lower, to a place that would be safely protected by his shirt. "Do you think they'd wonder who gave it to you?" Mike smirked as he began biting and suckling once more.

The question slipped past Erwin's mind because despite having hooked up with a few people, he'd never actually been treated to hickies of his own and certainly not on the sensitive area beside his collarbone. He moaned and gasped softly, swearing and arching his back up into Mike.

This just made Mike smile and move down lower to give him another love bite. Erwin flushed and moaned as he felt himself get hotter and more turned on. Mike moved a hand to play with Erwin's nipples and he moaned again, arching his body into the other man. "You can keep going now. Please keep going," Erwin moaned, looking up at Mike with lust-glassed eyes.

"You sure?"

"I just want to cum, I know you'll get me there."

Mike smirked, "You're damn right I will, Commander Thirteen."   
  
Erwin smirked and closed his eyes, trying not to tense as Mike slowly pushed himself in the rest of the way. Another moment passed as Mike left a dark hickey right below Erwin's nipple, kissing it and moving his hand to start stroking Erwin's hardness.

He began thrusting once he was sure Erwin was set, moaning loudly at the vice grip the other man's body had on him in the sweetest way. "Still doing okay?"

The bottom blond nodded, "More. Harder. Please?"

"Of course," Mike moaned, thrusting harder into Erwin and holding his hips a little more tightly for leverage. He kissed Erwin deeply, leaning to leave more kisses and soft bites on his neck before he shuddered hard all over and gripped onto Mike.

"Ahhhh right there, don't stop, don't stop Mike."

Mike did his best to continue thrusting precisely there, and held Erwin close to his body. It was then that Erwin caught how much bigger and broader Mike was in comparison to him and thought he'd never _really_  felt dwarfed by the other man, right now it was almost overwhelming. Erwin was used to being the tallest man in the room, but Mike was holding and covering all of his vastness with his own making Erwin feel miniscule.

Erwin held onto those feelings, holding tightly onto the man over him as his climax hit him hard without even realizing it. The comparatively smaller man panted hard and rested his head on the pillow as Mike finished too.

Both of them tried to catch their breath, looking at each other and laughing softly. Mike rested his head in the crook of Erwin's neck, smiling and pulling out so he could lay beside him. Erwin twitched as he felt what he assumed was Mike's cum begin to leak out of him, but he was so satisfied and so warm and happy (and drunk) that he didn't even care. "I didn't know that this could feel so good."

"Having a dick in your ass isn't much fun the first few times, I won't lie."

Erwin shook his head, "I'm not hurting too much. Everything else was so good it doesn't matter. Your observation skills are excellent, or was it your nose that gave away my secrets?"

"A little of both. You're not hard for me to read," Mike smirked, "It helps that you've let me get a little close."

The blue-eyed man snorted, "You've proven yourself worthy of my trust, if that wasn't already obvious."

Mike chuckled and Erwin smiled, stroking his chest. There was a few moments of plesant silence before Mike turned to look at the other man, "Do you want me to stay the night or would you rather I go? It's your place, I don't want to impose."

Erwin hummed, thinking it over. He wasn't used to sleeping in a room alone, he'd spent so much of his life in the barracks. Truly and honestly it was sort of nice to have someone beside him like this, especially someone so warm and comfortable. "You can stay," Erwin said, absently reaching and stroking his facial hair. "You can't tickle the back of my neck with this while I'm sleeping though."

Mike nodded, blowing out the candle and curling up to Erwin's resting form. The duo looked out the window, the smaller man feeling Mike's strong arm come around him and pull him closer. "If I fall asleep before you, sleep well," Mike murmured.

"You too," Erwin smiled. Mike always knew how to make him feel at ease, and tonight was no exception. Erwin didn't want to drift right to sleep, but he did.

When he woke up the next morning, Mike wasn't there. Erwin touched the bed beside him and it was still warm. He got up and further investigation indicated that steam was still clinging to the mirror, the water droplets clinging to the basin still warm.

He hadn't been gone for long. Erwin walked into his mini kitchen to find breakfast laid out for him, a smiley face on the napkin and nothing more. Erwin picked up a piece of toast and bit into it, chuckling. What excellent company. 


End file.
